friendstvshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Chandler Bing
Chandler Muriel Bing is one of the six main characters on Friends. He was portrayed by Matthew Perry. Background Chandler Muriel Bing, son of erotic novelist Nora Tyler Bing and a cross-dressing Vegas burlesque star, Charles Bing, was the roommate of Ross in college. Throughout most of the series, Chandler was an executive specializing in statistical analysis and data reconfiguration, occupying high-grade positions like processing manager and head of office in Tulsa. He later quit and found a job as a junior copywriter with an advertising agency. Chandler met Ross' sister, Monica Geller and her friend Rachel while celebrating Thanksgiving at the Geller family residence during his first year in college. Chandler later moved to apartment #19 in New York City, across the hall from the apartment of Monica and her then roommate Phoebe. At this time, the unseen character Kip was Chandler's roommate, but the former moved out before the series began. Chandler's next roommate, Joey Tribbiani, completed the group of friends. Chandler lived with Joey until season 6, when he moved in with Monica. As we find out before the wedding, Chandler is one of the wealthiest friends because he had been saving money from his job for the last six years. He nearly spent all of the money on his and Monica's wedding, but convinced her to save it for their life after the wedding instead.Because of the Thursday night line-up that led with Friends, Thanksgiving was always an important episode for the series. Chandler's most vivid memory of Thanksgiving was when he was nine years old and his mother and father told him they were getting divorced so his father could run off with the house-boy. Chandler therefore refuses to celebrate Thanksgiving in the traditional way, including a ban on all "Thanksgiving food", insisting it's not as good after seeing a Thanksgiving dinner in reverse. His Thanksgiving dinner consisted of tomato soup, grilled-cheese sandwiches, and a family-size bag of Funyuns. Several Thanksgiving episodes included retellings of this back story of Chandler's home life and his hatred of the holiday, Joey going so far as to say, "It wouldn't be Thanksgiving without Chandler bumming us out!" Though later on, perhaps thanks to his more positive view of family events due to his relationship with Monica, he accepts Thanksgiving more so - he still refuses to eat the actual food, even when dining with his friends, substituting chicken for turkey and other things of that natureChandler's right foot has a missing smallest toe. In the episode " The One With All The Thanksgivings", it is revealed that whilst trying to get back at Chandler for calling her fat the previous year, Monica accidentally drops a knife through his wicker shoes, cutting off most of his pinkie toe. It couldn't be replaced because Monica accidentally brought a baby carrot to the hospital instead of the toe. Chandler was not aware that it was Monica's revenge-gone-bad that caused him to lose his toe until she told him. This incident led to Ross inventing the nickname "Sir Limps-a-Lot ". Later, Monica reveals that Chandler has a third nipple (which Chandler described it to Joey as his "nubbin") after she found out Chandler told Phoebe about her having sex on the balcony. The friends are amused at the secret, and joke with Chandler about it until he has the nipple surgically removed after a would-be lover is repulsed by it (although the woman had a wooden leg, which by comparison is more disturbing), although evidently none of Chandler's previous lovers were bothered by it.Chandler was a bedwetter as a child; in " ((The one where the stripper cries ]", while supporting Rachel during her parents' divorce, he jokingly recommended the "carefully regimented program of denial... and, and wetting the bed" which he himself relied on as a child.Throughout the run of the show, Chandler comments how much he dislikes physical exercise. However, he is often seen enjoying Knicks games with Joey and Ross, ice hockey, football and baseball. He also shows a liking and aptitude for racquetball. It's often eluded that Chandler doesn't really enjoy these things, he just wants to seem like one of the guys. At one point, on Thanksgiving, he enters the room saying he wants to watch football and Monica responds "It's okay, Ross and Joey aren't here, you can watch the parade if you want." Chandler demonstrates also excellent Tennis skills and ping pong skills, the latter he hides from Monica.Although it became less noticeable during the course of the show, Chandler had the habit of accenting the wrong words in his sentences. This resulted as the source of mockery from his friends and work colleagues. Relationships It's worth noticing that although he started out as the one who had the most problems with commitment, Chandler is eventually the first of friends to settle down, dating his life-partner Monica as early as Season 5 (since Season 4's finale was actually a fling for both characters), and moving on to the proposal ending Season 6, their marriage in Season 7 and the adoption of twins Leonard and Erica Bing in Season 10. In 'The One With The Lesbian Wedding', everyone thinks that Chandler will be last of them to get married. But, along with Monica, was one of the first Friends to marry. Unless you count Ross' marriage with Emily. Monica Geller Chandler's hints about his interest in Monica go back as far as the first season. He perseveres during Season 3, but Monica expresses little interest in a romantic relationship. At the end of season 4, in London, Chandler and Monica finally sleep together (revealed in The One With The Truth About London that she was looking for Chandler). Monica becomes depressed after her mother comments that she'll never get married, and a drunken guest mistakes her for Ross' mother. When Chandler tries to cheer her up by telling her he thought she was the most beautiful woman in the room that night, that she was the most beautiful woman in most rooms, Monica throws herself at him and they end up spending the night together. Although they go on to fall in love and have the longest romantic relationship between two of the friends throughout the series, it's not clear at this point how much of their relationship is based on genuine feelings and how much is just about sex. However, Chandler refers to the night as the most romantic night of his life. They try to keep their relationship secret from their other friends, but they all eventually found out. The first to find out is Joey in The One With The Kips, then Rachel Green overhears a telephone conversation between the two containing sexual innuendo (although Monica denies this when she is confronted by Rachel). Phoebe finds out about Monica and Chandler from Ross' new apartment window The two move in together during the start of Season 6, get engaged at the end of that season, and get married at the end of Season 7. Their wedding was officiated by Joey, who was ordained over the Internet. In the final episode, Monica and Chandler (who were unable to conceive naturally) watched as their adopted twins, Erica and Leonard Green-Bing/Leonard, were born, though they had expected only a single child. This makes them the couple which has advanced most in their relationship by the end of the series (although Ross and Rachel do have their baby before them). Chandler had an inferiority complex when it came to Monica's ex-boyfriend Roger, whom he and Joey had briefly idolized before Chandler and Monica started dating. These problems were mostly because of Roger's mustache and macho appearance. In the end of Season 6, however, he does confront Roger when he finds out Monica was having second thoughts about her former boyfriend, explaining his plan to throw Monica off his idea of proposing, which makes Roger realize that Chandler does love Monica. Monica also sometimes got on Chandler's nerves because of her bossiness, neatness, and overly competitive nature. This caused Chandler to be forced into several situations, such as Monica being unable to throw a game of tennis against Chandler's boss and having to hide the fact that he is actually incredibly good at ping-pong to prevent Monica from ever entering them into doubles-tournaments. In the alternate reality of "The One That Could Have Been" Monica is still fat and Chandler doesn't show much interest in her, but after sleeping together when Monica's current boyfriend gets called out to work during dinner, Chandler still falls in love with Monica and the two end up together anyway. Leonard and Erica Bing Twins Leonard and Erica appear in the final episode, when biological mother Erica gave birth to two babies instead of the expected one, they were expecting one because when the doctor read the sonogram he said "both heartbeats sound healthy" Erica thinking the doctor meant her heart and the baby's, told Monica and Chandler that she was only expecting one child. Chandler and Monica, unable to conceive, are selected by Erica to adopt the twins. Leonard was named after his adoptive grandfather and Erica after her biological mother. They are shown in Apartment 20, with the rest of the group before leaving with Chandler and Monica to go live in their new home. Chandler now works with PSY in many videos Ross and Chandler have been best friends since college where they were roommates. They made pacts of girls they shouldn't sleep with, were in a band together, and Chandler went to Ross's house for Thanksgiving. Ross and Chandler frequently go out to play racquet ball and basketball. They also get bullied together and stand up to the bullies, who steal Chandler's hat. In The One With The Football, Ross picks Chandler as his first player, despite Monica being his girlfriend at the time. Ross sometimes describes Chandler as his best friend and Chandler vice versa. Chandler was the first person to know about Ross's secret love for Rachel and, not wanting either of them to get hurt, convinced Ross not to tell her he had drunkenly slept with another woman. When she later found out anyway, Chandler looked very upset when he overheard from the next room the emotional arguement they had which resulted in them breaking up. Joey Chandler famously shared an apartment with his best friend Joey Tribbiani. Chandler and Joey's apartment became an important focal point for the series as one of the few meeting areas of the gang. The two formed a close and enduring friendship, and got into many humorous situations. Their adventures included losing Ross's infant son, Ben, on a bus, Chandler's dismay at Joey building an "entertainment unit" which was so big it partially covered both of their bedroom doors, buying a chick and a duck (affectionately named "The Chick and The Duck"), and replacing their dining table with a foosball table. A famous running gag suggested them as an old married couple when they argued, with Chandler usually assuming the wife role and Joey assuming the husband role. Although in one of the episodes where Joey's new roommate Janine is present, Joey takes the more woman-like role of their argument with comments such as "Why would you say that? It's just mean!" and "It's not what you said; it was the way you said it", due to the fact that Janine's feminine qualities are rubbing off on Joey. The two started off on the wrong foot when Chandler was looking for a roommate and Joey came to fill the slot, only Chandler had already chosen a roommate – a fashion photographer with a porn-star sister. But after Mr. Heckles told the photographer that he was Chandler's new roommate, the photographer left disappointed and never moved in. This forced Chandler to give the keys to Joey and they found out they had a lot in common – sports and beer. He also introduced him to watching the women of Baywatch (especially Yasmine Bleeth). Chandler often supported Joey throughout the show, paying for expenses such as rent and bills, all of Joey's headshots and several acting classes, and most of the food. However, in the alternate reality of "The One That Could Have Been" these roles are reversed as Chandler struggles with finances while Joey rakes in the money. At one point, Joey even helps out Chandler by allowing Chandler to be his assistant Once Chandler moved in with Monica, Joey and Chandler remained close as neighbors instead of roommates. In the final episode, Monica destroyed the foosball table in order to save Chick Jr. and Duck Jr., before she and Chandler moved to Westchester. Despite no longer living in the same apartment block, Chandler and Monica made it known that their new home would have a specially designated 'Joey room' above the garage. Chandler often refers to Joey as a family member, but although he thinks the relationship is brotherly, he does make references to Joey as a kid, stating to Ross in The One With Rachel's Other Sister that if he can't have Emma when Ross, Rachel, and Monica, then Ross couldn't have Joey in the event of Chandler's death. This does not stop him from pointing out his flaws, namely that he 'eats five times a day and shoves pennies up his nose'. Janice Litman Goralnik (née Hosenstein) Prior to his relationship with Monica, Chandler had an off-and on-again relationship with Janice Hosenstein played by Maggie Wheeler, who became a constant recurring fixture in his life. With her big hair, her nasal voice and laugh, and her tendency to say "Oh... my... God!" (with noticeable pauses in between each word and hands flapping in sync) in every conversation, Chandler spent most of his time trying to break up with Janice. After finally breaking up with her in the season 1 episode "The One With The East German Laundry Detergent", Chandler found himself involved with Janice twice more that season and several more times throughout the show One of Chandler's final attempts to leave her once and for all involved him claiming he was moving to Yemen (address: 15 Yemen Road, Yemen), and then actually boarding a plane and flying to Yemen. It was not actually his plan to go all the way to Yemen but Janice wanted to see the plane take off as a final goodbye, making him actually take off. In a later season, Janice has a fling with Ross, who is horrified when he is accused by her of being too whiny. Ross is worried about telling Chandler this but Chandler is merely amused at first. Then Ross makes a speech about who friends can't go out with and gives an example of "other friends' relatives" and then Chandler, who is seeing Monica secretly at the time, says he is angry about it and that Ross should remember that he forgave him and also gave him $27. A later appearance from Janice is at the birth of Rachel and Ross's baby Emma, when Janice announces to a surprised delivery room that the baby she is carrying is Chandler's. She cackles hysterically and confesses that it is a joke moments later, pointing out that she and Chandler haven't slept together in years. >Janice has appeared in every season of Friends, except in Season 6, where only her voice is heard on a mixed tape that she had previously made for Chandler while they were dating, as well as appearing in a clip show. Humour The character of Chandler is noted for his wise-cracks and his sardonic attitude, which provides a defence mechanism. His most famous phrase is the rhetorical question "Could this be any more...?" and is used on the show as a source of humour many times. Some of the humour used by the character on the show includes him describing Rachel's attempts to stop him smoking by throwing away every cigarette he puts into his mouth as "the least fun game ever", quoting A.A. Milne as having said "Get out of my chair, Dillhole" in an attempt to persuade Joey to vacate the chair he'd been sitting in, and his insistence that his surname is Gaelic for "thy turkey's done". His humorous conversations with Phoebe ranged from why Donald Duck wears a towel when getting out of the shower, to why there isn't a superhero called "Goldman" (inspired by Spider-Man). Often, when he and Ross are trying to pick up women, he would be referred to as 'The Funny One' throughout the show Chandler claims he started using humour as a defence mechanism when his parents broke up, and tends to make jokes when he's in an uncomfortable social situation. In fact, when Phoebe dates a psychologist named Roger, he states that Chandler's behaviour is a textbook of someone who does. His co-workers were so used to his sarcastic jokes that any serious comment he made was thought to be another joke. At one point, the Friends even challenged him to not make fun of his friends for an entire week as his New Year's Resolution; this proved difficult when, among other things, Ross started dating a woman named Elizabeth Hornswoggle. He eventually broke down and sarcastically demanded "What are you dating, a character from Fraggle Rock?" Sarcastically enough, one of Chandler's bosses in Season 8 found him extremely funny when talking seriously, once when asking him where to find good Internet porn, and then when Chandler suggested to his boss to shred the papers on his desk and not claim to have received them. In season 9, Chandler became jealous of Monica's new chef, Jeffrey, because she claimed that he was 'the funniest guy she's ever met.' He told Joey about the situation, and he replied, 'but funny's your thing!' He elaborated and saying that if 'funny' is taken away from him, all that leaves Chandler with is "bad with women." Homosexual innuendo Chandler often found himself in difficult situations or making statements that made him sound homosexual. His friends and co-workers described him as having a certain "quality" that made people think he might be gay. He also often had long "gay" hugs with Joey. At one point he entered a room full of the Friends and declared, "Well, don't we look nice all dressed up? ...It's stuff like that, isn't it?" Once when he entered the apartment with Joey and Ross, the girls asked the men who they'd rather be with if they had to date each other. While Joey and Ross refused to answer, Chandler abruptly replied "Joey" then recoiled in embarrassment when everybody looked at him in shock. In the series 3 episode 'The One With Joey's New Girlfriend', Chandler invites Kathy to sit in the canoe with him, and asks her whether she would rather sit in the bow or the stern of the boat, Kathy replies saying she doesn't have a preference and asks Chandler which he prefers, to which he replies 'I like it in the stern.. (long pause) .. of the boat!'. In another episode, when Phoebe is wondering whether to propose to Mike, Chandler says "if I were a guy... did i just say 'if I were a guy?'" In "The One With The Flashback", when Chandler interviews Joey as a roommate after meeting for the first time, Joey tells him that he's "totally okay with the whole gay thing." The show's creators were actually considering making him homosexual at the beginning of the series, but ultimately decided not to. The creators had Chandler revealed that he is, in fact, straight in the eighth episode of the first season, "The One Where Nana Dies Twice", when a colleague of his at work wanted to arrange a date with another man, thinking he was gay. He tells his friends about this, but he soon realizes that they also all at one point thought he was gay. After Chandler played a prank on Ross by posting on their college website that Ross had sex with dinosaurs, Ross created a page for Chandler and put on it that Chandler was "as gay as the day is long" as well as supplying digitally edited images of Chandler making-out with a policeman. Many of the alumni congratulated Chandler on revealing this fact. As a retort, Chandler posted on Ross' page that he had died. Another instance which insinuated Chandler's homosexuality was when Ross exposed Chandler's kiss with a man to Rachel. Ross had stated "Now, Chandler isn't the type of guy who goes into a bar and kisses girls," placing an emphasis on girl which caused Rachel to scream, "You kissed a guy?!" to which Chandler replied, "In my defense, it was very dark, and he was a very pretty guy!" Much of Chandler's sexual ambiguity stems from his childhood, as do other personality traits such as smoking and resorting to humor. On Thanksgiving when Chandler was nine, his father announced that he was a homosexual and that he was getting a divorce from his wife, because he would "rather sleep with the house-boy than her." The house-boy says, "More turkey, Mr. Chandler?" in a very feminine voice right after this announcement. Charles Bing later moved to Las Vegas where he opened up an all-male burlesque called 'Viva Las Gaygas,' featuring such musical numbers as "It's Raining Men", where he became a crossdresser named Helena Handbasket (played by Kathleen Turner]. Chandler also states to Monica that when he was growing up... he played the dancer on the far left. As a result of this, Chandler hates Thanksgiving and refuses to eat any traditional Thanksgiving food. His difficult past may also be the cause of his high-strung, neurotic nature. Chandler also highlights this as the point where he began to use humor as a defense mechanism and also started to smoke (despite his young age). Chandler himself is often mistaken for being gay by friends, colleagues and, most importantly, women. Further amusement emerged when Chandler began listening to a self-help hypnosis tape designed to prevent him from smoking. Unfortunately the tape was designed for females and Chandler came under the suggestion of being a 'strong successful confident woman.' This manifested itself in Chandler applying ChapStick like a woman applying lipstick and blotting with a tissue, and emerging from the shower with a towel around his bosoms and a turban on his head. He also tells Rachel that she is wearing a "stunning blouse". Eventually Joey overhears the tape and tampers with it, recording a message within it suggesting that Chandler should make him "...a cheese sandwich everyday..." and buy him "...hundreds of dollars worth of pants." Career Chandler worked as an IT Procurement Manager with the aforementioned specialization, a job which he thoroughly loathed. It remains a running joke through most of the seasons that no one quite knows what he does. The most famous example of this was in "The One With the Embryos" the guys eventually won the trivia game because Rachel and Monica both did not know what Chandler did for a living. Joey once said "Jeez, Chandler, you call yourself an accountant?", to which Chandler replied, "No..." Everyone else would go on to admit that they had no idea what he really did for a living. Monica admits several times that she doesn't pay attention when he talks about his work, but finally learns what he does when he quits in season 9 — she calls it Statistical Analysis And Data Reconfiguration. To which Chandler looks at Monica and asks: "I quit and you learn what I do?" (but he does mention his job title in "The One with the Cooking Class," (season 8), a job which inspired Chandler's oft-referenced office slang word "WENUS" (Weekly Estimated Net Usage Systems), as well as the "ANUS" (Annual Net Usage Statistics)). Because of this job Chandler appears to be the most financially well off among the six friends for the most part of the series and is also shown to hold a position of authority in his company. However, Chandler was unable to simply quit his job as it was his nature to avoid ending anything forcefully, be it his job, a relationship, or even his membership with a gym. Chandler tried to quit his job in season 1, but was lured back by a huge raise and a yearly bonus structure. Eventually he does finally quit after accidentally agreeing to work in Tulsa, Oklahoma. On Christmas Day, Chandler quits his job in Tulsa so that he can fly home to New York to be with Monica. Rachel helps Chandler secure a job in advertising. Much to Chandler's dismay, the job is as an unpaid intern. He soon secures a full-time paying job in the business. In an alternate reality storyline during the show ("The One That Could Have Been"), Chandler did have the guts to quit his job and worked as a freelance writer, specializing in comics. Age and birthday Chandler's birthday is most likely in early April. In the episode where a month-early surprise party for Rachel is thrown, Rachel says that Chandler's birthday is before hers. Therefore, his birthday would have had to be after or on Rachel's party day (April 8) and before Rachel's birthday (May 5). In "The One With Unagi", an episode that takes place on February 24, Monica says that Chandler's birthday is in a month and a half. A month and a half from February 24 is early April. This would make him an Aries. >Chandler's age should have been like this throughout the Friends series; 1 (25-26), 2 (26-27), 3 (27-28), 4 (28-29), 5 (29-30), 6 (30-31), 7 (31-32), 8 (32-33), 9 (33-34), 10 (34) Trivia * Chandler was voted class clown in his high school yearbook. * In a crossover, Chandler Bing appeared in Caroline in the City, the main character of which was introduced in an episode of Friends.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MOVNoeZFZMI * Chandler has the last line spoken by a cast member of the series. He says "Where?" when the others suggest to go get coffee for a last time. * It is admitted, in the episode The One Where Chandler Doesn't Like Dogs, that Chandler is afraid of dogs and not allergic as he previously claimed. * John Bennett Perry, the real-life father of Matthew Perry, appeared in "The One With Rachel's New Dress" as the father of Rachel's boyfriend at the time, Joshua. * The name Chandler is actually named for an archaic trade – a chandler was a candlemaker. Chandler was almost never a first name before Friends aired. * In the BioWare Role-playing game Jade Empire, during a side quest a man called "Chandler Ling" is used as a plot character framed for a robbery; obviously as a reference to Chandler Bing. * Chandler, like Joey, Ross, and Rachel, has kissed all five of the other friends: **Joey: Chandler and Joey kissed at New Year's in The One With The Monkey. **Ross: Ross admited that Chandler kissed him (off-screen) whilst drunk in The One Where Chandler Can't Remember Which Sister. **Rachel: Chandler kissed Rachel when she and Monica visited Ross in college (The One Where The Stripper Cries), and after Rachel returns from Greece (The One With All The Kissing). **Phoebe: Chandler gave Phoebe a "European Good-Bye" in The One With All The Kissing, and they kissed again prior to Chandler admitting his relationship with Monica in The One Where Everybody Finds Out. **Monica: Being Monica's husband, he has kissed her a lot. * He has been in almost every guy to guy competition such as who will be a groomsmate or who Phoebe's childs names after. * Out of the six friends, Chandler is the only one to not have any siblings. Category:Parents Category:The girl in a towel dress Category:Season 11 Category:Season 1 re-run Category:Monica,s apartment